Oh my kitsune
by Byakkoya no Musume
Summary: Another post should be up soon! I'm extremely sorry for the lack of literary skills of years past...Naruto is bit by a mysterious creature, and is turning everything upside down.
1. being random

Hey everyone, I'm kind of re-editing, the 'Oh My Kitsune!' chapters, hope you all don't mind...should be somewhat better, than before!

Okay then let's go through the basics:

1.) I don't own this series in anyway, nor will I ever.

2.) There will be Oc-like characters.

3.) I take any help and reviews with pride, try not to destroy my ego, please.

That's it...enjoy

October 10th, 11:59-

A newly considered six year old, is walking down the streets in the rain. His distinct azure eyes flash along with the lighting. His name is Uzumaki Naruto!

"Kuso, at least they're not attacking me this year..." he mutters allowed into the dark street.

"THERE!!! THERE'S THE DEMON BRAT! LET'S GET 'EM!" a rather large mob rounds the corner, and starts heading to the small child's position.

'Me and my big mouth.' his blue eyes widen with panic. His matted blonde hair limited his vision. The best he can do is run anyway, he sprints towards the park. Realizing he lost them he slows down to a grinding halt, along with the rain, the night clears up to reveal a...full moon.

'Good I lost them' he sighs with relief.

A haunting howl came from behind, Naruto too afraid to turn around completely; he uses his peripheral vision to look at what is behind him, ohh how he wished he hadn't.

The silver beast is standing on its haunches, and its amber eyes are a glow a molten gold hue due to anger, and the beast seemingly towers over the small boy by several feet. It seemed like a hybrid of a wild beast and human the sheer sight of it alone would probably make someone die of fright. Poor little Naruto can only stare on in horror, as if the staring alone was enough to piss it off; it bite down on Naruto's shoulder.

He lets out a blood curdling scream, and then collapses onto to the park ground, twitching in agony.

-Hokage's tower-

An old man around the age of 75 stares up from mountainous stack of paper work, over to a silver haired young teen. He sighs quickly and begins to rub his temples. He leans back and starts to speak.

"Have you found-" the old man was cut off by said blood curdling scream.

"Oh no... Lord Hokage, permission to check out the noise!" said silver haired man.

"Granted permission, NOW Go, Kakashi!" the Hokage says, fearing the worst for his adopted grandson. Kakashi uses a teleportation technique to get to the scene of the scream.

-Back to Naruto-

Naruto, just barely having enough strength to carry himself across the town, has managed to run towards the Hokage tower, though now, his vision was fading quickly. He now realizes he is running past the shopping district. He stumbled on to a door matt of an unknown home. He begins to pound on people's doors, in an attempt to get some help.

"Jiji-san, somebody!" he yelled frantically through the streets, he clutched his shoulder a whimpered. Everyone closed their doors and windows, all mostly thinking 'Oh God, it's the demon brat! Let him suffer.'

One man looms in the open door frame as Naruto came to it crying hysterically, blood from his should splattered on the door mat of the man's house. Said man face contorts into a purple sneer, with a shove he sends the boy into the street. "YOU, FILTHY DEMON! HOW DARE YOUZ GETZ BLAOOD ON MYS DOORZ 'O MATT!!!" the drunken old man came out from the door and started kicking Naruto in the ribs, effectively knocking Naruto into blissful unconscious. The man however, either did not notice or did not care, keeps on his assault, until a dark shadow interrupts his unlawful actions.

"Don't touch him again." a voice states calmly and places a hand itself on the man's shoulder.

"Who's err- you?" he sways albeit, trying to shake off the hand.

"It's none of your concern. But what is of your concern is that...you broke the thirds law, and you are here by scheduled for execution, now die." Itachi said, never losing his stoic persona.

"Wait, U-uchiha Itachi? Captain of ANBU? Sorry s-sir, I did not realize…please forgive my actions." The man laughs nervously pretending to be completely innocent from his previous wrong doings.

"Don't try talking your way out of this one, you pathetic fool." Itachi effectively jabs a kunai through the man's throat, throwing the corpse over his shoulder and picking Naruto up, starts walking towards Hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama, the boy, Naruto-kun has been located by Itachi-dono." a random ninja stated whilst entering the room

"Arigato Gozai-san, dismissed." Hokage had a look of relief.

"Ano...Hokage-sama. I also have something else to inform you about. There has been a rather 'strange' set of events that had taken place last night; some people have been reporting a large growling creature lurking in the park grounds. Also-" the Nin is interrupted by Itachi.

"The boy has been injured terribly, _'its'_ not healing the boys wounds. Also I have found a drunken fool who broke your law, sir." What relief left of Sarutobi had left had completely flies out the window and under a rock. Along comes Kakashi holding said child.

"This isn't good...Kakashi, please take Naruto to get those injuries taken care of! And Itachi, please drop the corpse off at the morgue, please; I don't need a dead body in here. Tell me what happened exactly, after you are done." the Hokage paces along the office, and he muses his thoughts aloud 'Is there something we can do to avoid this again, third time in a month is too much for the boy…'

"I have a suggestion Hokage-sama. Why don't I take Naruto and my Otouto, Sasuke? They need to get out of the village anyway." Everyone looks at him in shock, even the medic Nin that came in seconds prior not even knowing what they were talking about.

'How can this be, Itachi never does something like this unless he's planning to have an 'accident' with a fellow colleague, I'll tag along just to make sure he's not up to something...' Kakashi pondered behind his mask. Itachi only twitches lightly at the awkward stares he is receiving.

'Next people I see giving me awkward looks, I shall KILL them!!!' Itachi has several flashbacks to his family (and hence began the true plot of Uchiha Massacre).

"I'll go too! Itachi-san can't possibly take on two children...without killing them." he snickered. A tick mark appeared on Itachi's forehead.

"How much do you wish put at stake?" Kakashi stared nervously as the fourteen year old begins to twirl several kunai.

"Where am I?" 'Saved by the kid! I owe ya' one' Kakashi sighed. He nearly forgot about the rule to never make a bet with Itachi! No matter what happens, the better always loses.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" The brat kicks Kakashi away from him and ran around biting and kicking every thing he saw, which included a lamp...

'Note to self: never let the kid watch action movies...' Kakashi deadpans.

'Note to self: store up pocky, and...Lock in a safe, far away from the kid...' Itachi looks on mildly amused.

'He's going to kill me one of these days.' Sarutobi looks on in shame, hiding his head behind his hands.

"Naruto-kun, can you put the lamp down?" asked the Medic Nin. She tugged Naruto shirt.

Naruto looked around the room and notes he knows these people, he puts on a sheepish grin, and places the lamp down.

"Heh, heh, gomen. Sorry 'bout the lamp." everyone looks in disbelief. One moment the kid is trying to kill the invisible enemy the next, he is sheepishly grinning at them.

"Someone needs a mental check up..." A random ninja mutters passing by the room, everyone just nodded. Naruto makes an indignant reply, before his lids start to close; Kakashi catches the boy before he would hit the floor.

"Oi, I'm sleepy..." Then as if on cue he passed out.

"So when do we start?" said Itachi trying to get back onto topic.

"How about next week give you a chance to pack everything, sigh including pocky...dismissed, gods, before you give me a headache, just go…" They turn to see a beaming light of the weasel. They all give an exasperated sigh, except for Kakashi, who is grinning for some reason or another.

'The pretty colors...The many flavors…of pocky!!! No! No one must know! No they shall not!' Kakashi punches himself, much to the perplexed people in the room, 'Gods, I'm sounding like him now. Crap'

"No, we should leave tomorrow..." he saw a nod from the Hokage," Kakashi-sempai, go get Naruto's things he'll need. WE leave tomorrow."

Morning has risen on the village of Konoha, and a small boy tugs slightly on Itachi's pant leg. Itachi smiles at the young boy, and hefts the large backpack onto his shoulders.

"Aniki…where are we going?" the small boy asked naively. His navy blue shirt hung loosely on his back, with the Uchiha crest on his back also. (Is it just me, or does everyone in the Uchiha clan wear those same clothes with that big ass neck band!!! Frankly I find it annoying first chance I get I'm changing it!)

"We're going to pick up your new friend, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, His mom was our cousin, so be nice!" Itachi does try to seem nice, but it usually just winds up creeping people out...unless you're Sasuke. :

"Uh...okay" he gave an enthusiastic nice guy pose! (Dear lord he gave Sasuke the power of pocky!!! run for your lives!!!)

"Okay then...get ready and go to bed we're leaving...tomorrow!"

"Hai!" the rambunctious child ran towards his room...oh god, I think he forgot to open the door…*thump* yep sigh (Sasuke will change don't worry, EMO BOY HERE HE COMES!!!)

'This is going be a hell of 2 years.'

End chapter

Okay I was high on sugar when I wrote this all flames will be ignored, by the way I'm officially closing my other story it's impossible for me to get any more ideas.

Onering20: WOW!!! You are a lazy ass...

Byakkoya no Musume: …shut up ***bonk on back head*** ...brothers...I will try to update this story as soon as I can...There might be Sakura bashing or I could pair her up with lee I have an OCC in mind for Sasuke, if I can remember.

Note: they will be back for Genin exams or other random stuff, OK I am definitely going to have Naruto and Sasuke on a team, but I don't know who should be the other team member; Yes Kakashi will be their sensei. Pairings are always helpful...NO YAOI!


	2. once in a full moon

Repost

Chapter 2

-Konoha Gates-  
Three people are waiting impatiently for the fourth to arrive, and they have been for the past five hours.

"Yo."

"Y-you! YOU ARE FIVE HOURS LATE AND ALL YOU SAY IS...YO!!! For the love of Kami, the least you can do is give an actual reason...and NOT an excuse." Naruto flails his arms in exasperation, and his face twists in annoyance.

"...What can I say, I got lost on the road of-" he is interrupted not only by Naruto, but a pissed off Itachi as well.

"LAIR!!!" they shouted out, doing a flying round house kick at his face. Sasuke just...stood there. OH, brother.

"Heh---Why don't we just get going then, huh?" Kakashi said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

(A/N: tally-hoe!) So, finally, the quartet made their way to rock country.

* * *

"So…when do we get there Itachi?" Naruto asks for the billionth time and testament the annoyance, there is a colossal tic mark on the side of Itachi's head.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NARUTO, WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THER-" But Itachi was cut off by Kakashi, who had finally stared up from his book.

"We're here I'll go check up on the Kage." Kakashi took off. '_traitor' _Itachi hisses in his mind. _'You and my family...are a PAIN in the ASS! Pain in the ass I tell you!_' the now frothing Itachi is having a slight spasm that causes the children to get a little freaked out of the teen.

"Hey, Aniki? Could you teach us some **Kanton**** Jutsus**...?" Naruto adds, "or **Fuuton**, anything?"

"Naruto-kun, Otouto, come with me..."

So basically they follow Itachi to some random training ground in rock village.

"Why is it so...Rocky, Aniki?" That was the most obvious question, and it is the cause for the black hair weasel to face vault…into a rock, ouch.

"Oh Kami-sama, you don't know that! What do they teach in the Academy now? Knitting!?"

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha an academy board council member sneezes, "Good lord my man sneeze in the crook of your elbow, not my sleeve!" the councils neighbor chastises the accusing council member. "LAST TIME I'M HAVIN' A COOK OUT AT YOUR HOUSE YOU SNEEZE ALL OVER THE FOOD!!! Poor yummy goodness" an Akimichi clan member later sobbed over the lost food.

* * *

"Umm... never mind. Don't even answer that! I don't want to know" Itachi dismissed the topic, "anyway first Fire release: Phoenix Fire Technique!" Itachi took an intake on breath after some hand seals only to let out a huge flaming ball of death on the surrounding trees (poor trees). You wonder why people call me psycho.

Itachi said a matter-of-factly, " You must memorize these specific hand seals: rat, bird, boar..." he talks about the other hand seals as the two little boys listen on, never once taking their gaze off of Itachi.

'Is it just me or is Itachi-san, getting more social skills?' Kakashi is rounding the bend when he sees the two boys eyes grew to the size of dish ware; Kakashi can't help but laugh at Itachi's oblivious attempts to pound the knowledge into their little brains.

Naruto chimes a shudder "Like THIS?" Naruto made the correct hand seals took a large breath of air, only to scorch his poor throat.

"ITAI! ITAI!" Naruto screams, Kakashi decides to make his appearance at last.

"You took your time getting here Kakashi-sempai." Itachi sweat dropped 'He has lost his touch, but what I want to know WHY in NINE HELLS was He in that blasted tree for two hours?' the black haired ANBU fumes inside, fortunately, thanks to his tour-I mean training with his father in the Uchiha ways. His face was stoic as ever.

"Jiji-san, could you give me some tips on this Jutsus I'm working on?" Naruto looked innocent, but inside Kakashi knows he is hiding his little impish side behind that sweet smile. 'W-why that little brat, I'm not old this is my natural hair color, I'm only 17!' the silvered (gray) haired teen walked over and promptly bonked him over the back of the head.

* * *

Else where (outside of training grounds)-

'Those brats are in our training area!' a small petit woman came out of the shadows, her blonde hair hid the azure-purple eyes with a ominous shadow. She reached for a kunai.

"Yugito-chan, stop now or you'll get us in trouble again, anyways they'll be gone soon...I guarantee IT." a man came from the shadows as well as he stressed the last words, for some unknown reason, until.

* * *

-Back to the grounds-

Kunai begin to fly and one hits the space between Naruto's feet.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!" he yelped trying to fend the kunai with some of his own.

Sasuke was now irritated at the obvious at this point or he had a headache, "NO FUCKING SHIT SHERLOCK! WHEN YOU FIND THIS OUT? BEFORE OR AFTER THE KUNAI LANDED BY YOUR FOOT!?!" from that day forth the arrogant bastard we know and love was born. Yay! 3

"Um...I'm not going to answer that." Naruto mumbled

'Oh no! He's changed to far, he is now an Itachi mini-me! I'm sorry Sasuke I thought I could save you...well there's always Naruto.'

Kakashi shrugs off that previous thought and the fight turns to that monstrosity I call...icha...icha...paradise.

The two Stone-Ninjas walk to the out in the opened ground.

The man, stood 6 foot 2 and has a broad build, his dark brown hair stands in horrid contrast to his pale yellow eyes. The woman on the other hand is almost completely opposite; her cat like green eyes went nicely with her blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked the strange duo. "I am Yugito, strongest kunnoichi in rock, and only second to Grandpa Raikage. This big guy here is Mou, don't let his name fool you he can be quiet tricky." she said matter-of-factly.

'Mou, Mou? Who the heck has a name like that, note to self: laugh later.' Naruto was barely suppressing his laughter along some other people...coughkakashicough.

The woman of the group begins to grow impatient, she starts a series of seals and yells out "**AKUMANOSEISHIN: NIBI NO TSUME NO JIKOU**!!!" she struck her hands on the ground, seemingly nothing happened at first then, soon enough the ground shook with a mighty force which caused a crack to open; Naruto, is at the edge of the crevasse, in fear he glance at what could have been his death.

"NARUTO DON'T!!!" Kakashi yelped, he saw this Jutsu before right before Rin died. Naruto could not hear his words. Screams of the living damned climbing towards the surface, incinerating every living thing they touched, but the screams…they filled his ears with such intensity.

Itachi has to act fast, because if he didn't. It would mean a certain doom for a certain someone and Iruka be pissed was quite scary to witness first hand. He hid under an invisibility Genjustsu and ran toward Naruto, swiftly jumping over the climbing corpses. 'Shimatta, I'll never get to him at this rate...'

"**KANTON: RYUU DANGAN NO JUTSU! ****(**Fire release: dragon bullet!)" Immediately burning the now walking corpses, Naruto let out of scream of terror as the decayed torches were making their way towards him. Swiftly Itachi starts running more quickly towards Naruto picking him up and attempting running to safety.

* * *

"Naruto-kun is alright?" he asks himself, and it felt like that was a stupid question 'Of course he's not alright! He saw walking zombies for Pete's sake!' but for some reason Naruto is not paying attention to anything... besides the moon. 'Oh no…those rumors at the village—no! I mustn't be thinking of that right now. He could be hurt.'

"Naruto? Naruto answer me!" Itachi tried shaking the Naruto to get the boys attention. But stopped when he heard his feral growl. 'Could Kyuubi have gotten out? Or…oh, shit!' our poor little weasel feels frozen in place as Naruto looks like he were going to bite his head off.

Finally getting feeling in his legs he, like the genius he is, backs away slowly. Confusion only turned to fear, the little child he had know began turning into something twice as Kakashi. Bones cracking and readjusting themselves; muscles rip over the quickly mounting frame.

White and gold fur covered over skin; yellow mixed with his blue eyes creating blue rims with a gold inner iris. The boy's teeth grew enormously. The boy lets out a scream of agony, his jaw seems to detach from his skull, giving the mouth a larger biting capacity, much to Itachi's discomfort. He turns and stares at Itachi, who yelps in surprise. And moments later, Itachi found himself running for his life.

* * *

"So you think you can take our training grounds? Tch." Kakashi soon became very angry.

"You attacked us just because we're in your training grounds. Grrr... **Raiton: Chidori!!!"**a ball of lighting formed in the silver haired Nin's hand. 'For Naruto.' he charged towards Mou, effectively puncturing his heart.

"MOU!!! You'll PAY!" Yugito's tears streamed down her face.

That haunting howl had been heard in mist. Everyone's sights turned to the forest, then came a scream of terror. Much to Kakashi and Sasuke dismay, it sounded too much like Itachi, even worse, something has actually frightened him.

Itachi came running out. "It's Naruto... h-he's...ugh..."Itachi had collapsed onto the earth, his knees giving way. It had been obvious that Itachi had been hurt severely injured, by someone or something Kakashi couldn't decide on which.

a blonde wolf on its hind legs walked towards the fallen Itachi, sniffed him then bit him, Sasuke so was petrified much, he faints.

"Itachi..." needless to say most were shocked. Kakashi was first to realize what was going on, "N-Naruto is that you?" his only reply was a whine. The wolf looked at the scene with sad eyes, which quickly turned angry at the sight of Yugito.

"Whatever you did to piss him off, say sorry! Please!" Itachi struggled for consciousness. "I-I'm sorry..." she stuttered out

Fortunately, for both sides, the sun began to rise (ooh btw it was a very long battle Itachi was being chased by Naruto for 5 hrs) and with a blinding light, everyone turned away for the sake of their eyes.

When the light dissipated it left Naruto almost stark naked save for a few scraps left from his underwear

-In the recesses of Naruto's mind-

"**Kit****, come to me**" a male voice said coming from down the hallway 'If this is my mind...I need help. It's a goddamn sewer!' he walked down the hall anyway.

* * *

Byakkoya no Musume: Sooo I got second chapter done next chapter training with Yugito


	3. Hello?

Normal human vocalization"

'_Normal human thoughts'_

"Crazy person, possessed Etc,"

**"Normal Demon vocalization"**

**_"Normal Demon thoughts. Doom, death, Destruction.'_**

**"Crazy, psycho, or another demon besides Kyuubi,"**

You get the idea

San, Ni, Ichi...Starto!

* * *

"**Kit**** come to me**..." the male voice resonates though the mysterious corridors.

_'If this is my mind, I need help.'_ Naruto deadpanned to himself.

"**DAMMIT! JUST COME HERE BOY**!" the voice has gained aggravated edge. Its voice causes a slight tremor and loosens a rock from Naruto's mental ceiling and fell on his head.

"COMING! YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto yelled his reply, rubbing the bump on his head in misery.

When he had reached his destination, a huge fox was waiting behind a large cage, its red tails swung majestically behind him. All in all, he seemed pretty...royal.  
"**'Bout god damn time, gaki."** the fuzz ball of doom muttered under his breath.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT! JEEZ YOU'RE LOUD! YOU 1...2...3...9 TAILED KITSUNE!" quickly realization dawned upon our little protagonist.

"Z'Oh my Kami. He's the 9 tailed fox, otherwise known as Kyuubi no Kitsune!" he mumbled to himself.

"**Okay let's get to the point I guess there is no need for introductions today, since you seem to glow with intelligence...hey! Listen to me!"** Kyuubi was annoyed again by the lack of attention.

**_'Now if I was in my body...everyone would pay attention to me..._**'Naruto was thinking '_so this is why everyone hates me, I have a demon inside me. That STILL DOESN'T MAKE ME THE DEMON THOUGH_…right?' finally finished his self rant, and finally gave Kyuubi his full attention.

"**Alright, you're here since something hostile is taking over your immune system, otherwise known as Okami disease, highly contagious..."**

Kyuubi pauses and looked at the boy's reaction, veins were bulging on his forehead, he just stood there his eyes and jaw clenched tightly, and he looked as if he were to scream something any moment.

Then he went back to normal so he continued,** "as long as you didn't bite anyone you'll be alright." _'What was kit hiding?'_**

"Um...about that..." Naruto holds the back of his head. **"_What_?" **Kyuubi voice seemed to rise a little bit... (For someone how has as much volume as a heavy metal concert.)

"I...think I might of bit someone on accident-" he moves his hand to the back of his head sheepishly.

"**_NANI?!?!"_** Kyuubi voice boomed.

**_'Just great I 'm going to live with an Okami the rest of his natural life, craptastic_**.' he looked over to see Naruto wince while trying to get his hearing back.

"What's g-going to happen to me!?" suddenly worried.

"**You're going to have one more tenant...by the way can you do me a favor?"** Kyuubi sounded oh-so hopeful.

"What?" Naruto suspiciously questioned. His head started hurting again.

**"C-could you change the scenery in here. It is quiet drab, could you make it more...royal" **Kyuubi asks timidly, so out of character for such a harbinger of death. Naruto wants to keep things amusing, so he teased.

"I'll think about it. I actually have grown quiet fond of the decorating in here."

**"Fuck you**." (Should I lose the censor things I've added?)

"Eh, eh, eh, does foxy want his realm to look like a swamp instead?" Naruto teased, he had a huge grin until the pain in his head moved throughout his through his entire boy. He winced lightly, it was soon becoming unbearable, and he let loose a gasp of pain. He fell to his knees holding his head in pain.

"W-what's going on!? It h-hurts." Naruto cried hysterically, hunched over from the pain.

"**Naruto, try to keep calm, Okami is just trying to make a flashy entrance**." The fox's eyes showed a 'tiny' bit concern.

Naruto soon began screaming, he fiercely clawed at the floor. He let out a roar of a thousand swear words at the menace Okami. His blonde hair matted from his mental sweat, blood drip from his mouth. It felt to him the villagers were attacking him all over again.

* * *

Outside world (Kakashi, now conscious Itachi, Yugito, and the now emo Sasuke)

They've stopped at the nearest hotel in Stone Country. Currently their main concern was the very sick blonde in the bed

"Naruto's fever just went up." Yugito had told the group.

"What the hell's going on with him?" Kakashi was truly concerned about the blonde's health.

Itachi was on similar thought patterns as Kakashi, Sasuke was being... other words brooding about how he doesn't get as much attention as Naruto, We shall see _Sasuke-kun_ we shall see _kukuku *** **_cough*

'Ever since that night (two days ago) he's either been fever induced or coughing up blood, that wound still hurts' the others just stare at Naruto's shivering body. Naruto himself was a mess, like his mental form, blood constantly dribbled down his chin while his hair was dark and matted from the sweat. All of a sudden the Naruto stopped moving.

"Hmmm...What in kami-sama's-" many feared he would be going into shock.

* * *

Mental-scape (Yay!)

**"Finally I'm able to roam around, I was getting stiff there for a moment**." a white fluffy being, magically phased in through the blackness behind Kyuubi.

"Who the hell are you?" panted Naruto

**"Saiya no Okami, just call me Saiya**." she winked at Kyuubi who just looked away.

"YOU CAUSED ALL THAT TORTURE AND YOU JUST SAY HI! Oh my god, you're a pain in the ass."

**"hwey that wasn't vwery nwice**." Saiya said in a baby voice, God she's worse than Naruto, on his annoying days. **_'So that's how the kit got his idiocy from Hmmm_**...' Guess who.

**"I guess you can wake up now, kit. I'll take care of...Saiya."** Naruto nodded in conformation.

Saiya was on Kyuubi in an instant, causing Kyuubi's ears to fold back from the sudden pounce on him. **"Hey there big Kitsune."** Kyuubi's morphs into terror in response, "**KIT**** I BEG OF YOU, SAVE THIS KAMI FORBIDDEN SOUL FROM THIS BEING OF DAMNATION!!!" **begged the oversized plushy of a fox.

_'You said you could take care of her...looks likes you got yourself a mate, kitsune-no-baka.'_

**"I will make sure you'll get all the fucking details. Teme"**

Naruto once in his seven years of existence had never been more afraid.

_'You wouldn't dare… the mental images. That would cause me to go Psycho! Would you like a raving lunatic for a host?'_

**_"Oh, since you putting it that way, I'm going to DOUBLE it!"_**

"**Oh Kyuubi-kun come over here you naughty Kitsune, you..."** that in it self caused Naruto to panic.

**

* * *

**

"Noooo! So. Many. Bad. Naughty. Images. Mommy!" Naruto shot up only to go into the fetal position.

"I think the fever got to him… he's lost it, Kakashi-san." Itachi came in with a box of pocky, only to have it taken away by Kakashi.

"No, duh..." Itachi was mad no one. I mean, NO ONE took Itachi's pocky without facing, doom.

"You took… My precious!"

_'Oh crap.' _the last moments of Kakashi's conscious mind were, pain, more pain, and the giggles of sadisticness coming from Yugito-san.

To tell the truth, what actually happened would have been too graphic, for men. Fortunately, I am no man, so… He was repeatedly kicked in the balls with training weights attached to Itachi's shins, and then Itachi found all perverted related books, save the one Itachi liked himself, and burned it right in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi had withstood the pain of getting kicked the groin, but when the book torching came no one could have saved him from the pain. Revenge is in order.

"Oi, Itachi-niisan what'cha doing to Kakashi-niisan?" Naruto asked after getting out of the fetal position to see Kakashi on the floor foaming at the mouth.

"Ehhh..."

* * *

Felt like leaving it off there any questions feel free to leave a message, Click the purple button. Naruto, Garra, Neji. Shikamaru,_ and_ Sasuke demands it...Itachi's eating the Pocky in the back room *Sigh*

Boys: POCKY? WHERE!?

Byakkoya no Musume: bakas, the lot of you...

BAM! SMACK! POW!

Please save me and them the trouble and click review. You wouldn't like their fate, faint groans and whimpers fill the back ground,

Shikamaru: Men-

Byakkoya no Musume cuts him off by smacking his head.


End file.
